


Eddie "Soft Boy" Kaspbrak

by Sedusa



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sedusa/pseuds/Sedusa
Summary: A fairly simple drawing of Eddie I made to celebrate completing a local art class.





	Eddie "Soft Boy" Kaspbrak

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: I haven't made a full design for any of the characters yet, but I generally only take an actors aesthetics and costumes to draw a character I like.


End file.
